narutorpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Developer Blog/@comment-26925414-20150825043358
I think The genjutsu blind box needs a debuff it puts you in it for enough time that someone can kill you and after they are out they cant use there chakra for like 10 seconds and plus in Naruto the anime the damage done in the genjutsu doesnt even do actual damage outside of the genjutsu so after its all over they are still at full health, plus I get that they take out chakra so the people cant double jump out but at least make it for only the time they are in or else you can even get away... I really think it is to op for the third genjutsu, I would get it if there was a higher level restriction but anyone can easily get to level 300, I got two of my accounts and one of my friends accounts to level 550 in the first two days we playyed it so that shows how easy it is to level up, back to the point; the genjutsu I think is just way to op especially because they can spam it withought the other person getting away, that is that for that subject, now I go to another one, Tenseigan, the move you use for tenseigan cut the moon in half easily, and in the game it does a quarter health to a person, that should 1 hit ko anyone that touches it, now I get it would make it all pay to win and stuff but I think once you up the level cap to 1000 you should just make it so only people like level 900 and above should be able to use it, because really if you trying to make a game as much like the anime as you can a move that should 1 hit ko anyone just does a quarter health to everyone, and plus even if this move 1 hit ko's then they still have a chance they can use shields and jutsu clashing or if they are in uchia use the uchia reflect, so there are many ways you can get around this move, now that is what I have to say with the move, now to the chakra mode itself; I think this should be way more op, but the higher the level you are the better it is, for the basics I think it should up your speed, how much damage you do, and everything else it does in the anime, you should also get more health and chakra, right now it does none of those things all it does is make you look pretty, now I think that is kind of stupid because of how op it is in the anime, there isnt much to say about the basics so I think that is it, now for the better stuff, I think that the highest thing you can unlock with tneseigan chakra mode is the ability to fly, now this may seem op but there can be limitst to how high you can fly and everything, now thi may be an air campers paradise but really I doubt that an air camper can get to level 1000 and if one did get to level 1000 there would be no need to air camp unless someone was rking you but then I think it is kind of good that they air camp, rkers shouldnt get what they want, now back on track; I think that is mostly what I wanted to say on that, but my whole point for that is that it was a thousandth of what it should be, for my next subject eight gates; (Mini subject now at consirned) The eight gates technique is used bye Might Guy as his last resort, and might guy is very very strong and his last resort must be insanly strong, well it is, or at least in the anime, not so much in the game though, in the game it is so bad it is the very second mode and you can do about a 5fth of someones health with it I mean you could use it 5 times but you would be called a spammer, I get its only the first four or five gates but have you even watched Naruto? Rock lea destroyed people while only opening the 3rd or 4th gate, I get that he is one of the main charecters and is made op for the storyline but still this is something that only highly skilled shinoby can do, people opening the 2nd gate are considered very skilled shinobi and can do so much damage but yet the 4rth gate does a 5th of someones health? once again I get that it would be op for 2 hit Ko's and stuff but that is one more thing the non paying people could use to balance out between the tenseigan, now that is all I can think of today but I will be back with more personal info, thank you.